Tajemniczy czat "Impreza"
Uwaga! Wszystkie błędy są tu specjalnie zrobione! Aneta była dobrym hakerem. Złamała bazę danych i wykradła historię czatu z tygodnia. Jednak chciała tylko z 2 dni. Ponieważ z dnia 28 i 27 na czacie zdarzały się dziwne rzeczy. 28 października zginęli też uczestnicy czatu czyli 10 osób... z 11 osób... choć jedna była żywa (10/11 żywych)... Oto ten czat: 27 października 2012 r. User papierowyczlowiek joined the chat #Impreza User mumia273 joined the chat #Impreza o czesc czesc User magda019 joined the chat #Impreza wiecie ze devil19 zginąl? no co ty? wiemy to User darekk jpined the chat #Impreza elo. widze ze rozmawiacie o devilu User rydwan joined the chat #Impreza User remik joined the chat #Impreza o siema czesc wiecie ze w domu devila19 nadal sie swieci swiatlo choc nikogo tam nie ma? wiem tylko jak to mozliwe moze nie zgasil swiatla jak popelnial samobojstwo? xDxD papierowy nie zartuj sobie bo to powazna sprawa wlasnie. to rydwan pamietasz cos jeszcze? dajcie mi chwile na przypomnienie...a tak poszlismy do opuszczonego domu i widzielismy kogos... kogo? nie wiem ale byl on przez sekunde... co?! niemozliwe...choc moze... moze to byl duch? papierowy ogar! darekk uspokoj sie bo to byl jakby duch... niewierze... tez niewierze... rydwan mow dalej. to nawet ciekawe... dobra. devil19 poszedl tam do tego "ducha" i kiedy ten duch na niego... co na niego? zw na niego spojrzal devil szybko wrocil do mnie ale byl taki dziwny... jak dziwny? no byl troche blady i zimny strasznie, dodatkowo powiedzial ze musimy uciekac... musieliscie uciekac...co dalej?! magda moze musi se przypomniec ej ale zauwazyliscie ze to troche dziwne dobra powiem wam jeszcze troche i dokoncze jutro kiedy ucieklismy on stanal i przewrocil mnie... po tym on mnie kopnal w noge i uciekl tak by sie devil nie zachowywal zgodze sie z remikiem jj musze isc pa ja tez ide User papierowyczlowiek quited chat User magda019 quited chat User rydwan quited chat User remik quited chat User darekk quited chat User mumia273 quited chat 28 października 2012 r 23:00 User darekk joined the chat #Impreza User magda019 joined the chat #Impreza User remik joined the chat #Impreza User rydwan joined the chat #Impreza User mumia273 joined the chat #Impreza User papierowyczlowiek joined the chat #Impreza User wiktora18 joined the chat #Impreza User gadacz001 joined the chat #Impreza User ragf joined the chat #Impreza User hak joined the chat #Impreza wszyscy sa? ta ta ta oczywiscie panie bobrze xD ta ta ta ta ta ok... sami chcieliscie... kiedy devil uciekl poszedlem do niego ale gdy zapukalem nic nie bylo... swiatlo sie swiecilo...tylko... tylko co przez okno widzialem matke devila... ale ona zmarla 9 lat temu! byla duchem...miala czarne oczy moze miala zwiazek z tamtym duchem chwila... papierowy chyba masz racje! to nie mozliwe... wlasnie papierowy nie ma mozgu cud sie stal! tamten duch mial czarne oczy i rude wlosy oraz byl w czarnym ubraniu! matka devila w wersji ducha miala czarne oczy, rude wlosy i w czarnym ubraniu! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...to ja mam kawalek mozgu? xD widac tak nie ktorzy nie mowia nic bo sluchaja rydwana dobra, jak zobaczylem ducha matki devila ucieklem do domu az stracilem sily i moj komputer jak wrocilem dwa razy sie wylaczyl jak chcialem napisac do devila i to koniec? tak ej devil chce dolaczyc jakto? on zginal! no wlasnie... nie dodawaj go! ok chwila! co jest! nie moge niczego robic przez konsole! kurde! dolaczyl jakos! User devil19 joined the chat #Impreza ale jakto! co do... 10 co on robi?! on nie ma ip! co do... to duch! 9 po co odliczasz ty duchu? do waszej smierci... MHUAHAHAHAHA jestem duchem...pierwszym ktory dolaczy do mnie bedzie rydwan! wie najwiecej... on jest, ale go nie ma... wiec co to oznacza?! on jest tu, ale nie zyje. jest bez ip, ale nie istnieje. on umarl, ale istnieje "on umarl, ale istnieje"? czyli ze on nie zyje, ale nadal jest z nami, tylko nie przez internet 8 zle sie czuje... nie moge wyjsc z czatu... przejdzmy do konca... 3 2 1 slabo mi... slabo mi... kurde jest na moim lozku! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaa jest za mna! czuje sie...dziwnie...dlaczego jestem blady... juz sa ze mna... aaaaaaaaa jest przy mnie aaaaaaaaa rydwan i devil19 sa przy mnie! sa bladzi! ratujcie! All users quited chat... ---- Aneta dała to policji. Kiedy już dała to policji, zobaczyła rydwana i Aneta została zabita. Policja obserwowała czat. Serwer nie notował 24:00-24:30 jakby coś się wtedy działo. A tak było. Wtedy Aneta jako duch wchodziła na czat i przeżywała scenariusz śmierci od nowa... od 20:00 do 23:59 i 24:31 do 06:00 W każdą noc, podczas tych godzin, na chat wchodziły osoby, które zginęły. Czat notował jednak dni 32 i 33, wtedy zabici byli cały dzień i rozmawiali jakby byli żywi. Każdy z tych dni u nas trwał półtorej godziny... Nigdy nie znaleziono ciał zabitych. Rodziny zabitych zamienili się w duchy jak matka devila... Rydwan i devil straszyli teraz na innych czatach, jeszcze powiększając swoją grupę na czacie widmo... Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Czaty